Escape Impossible
by Sam-Sue10
Summary: A birthday story for Loopstagirl featuring her favorite Tracy brothers. Gordon's reckoning, Scotty's got a lot going on, Virg is in Surg mode, and John...well, he's got revenge on his mind. Rated T for some language...nothing too bad but rated to be safe.


A/N: Happy Birthday to an amazing if utterly evil friend (you can no longer deny it, Loopsta). We love ya and hope that you have a great birthday. Keep smiling and remember we're always here...No matter what until the end of time. Angel-Sue and sam1

Blearily staring at the designs he'd been playing with for a new plane, Scott absently wiped at his nose. He really truly didn't think of anything but the drawings until he heard...

"Use a tissue not your sleeve."

Startled, he knocked the small Exacto knife that had been on his desk off the desk and right into his thigh. "Ow ow ow. Damn it, Virg, don't sneak up on people like that."

"It's hardly sneaking up on you if I'm stomping through here in work boots, shouting your name."

Glaring at his younger brother, Scott shook his head. "You so were not shouting my name."

Virgil grinned, reached over to a shelf just above Scott's desk and turned the volume down on the speakers. "You'd have heard me if you weren't listening to drum solos. What the hell are you doing listening to Gordon's music?" The grumbled response had his grin widening. "What's that?"

"He switched out my cd's and then stole the remote so I can't shut it off."

Virgil didn't even try to hide his laughter. "Bro, you ever hear of a plug? You can remove it from the electrical outlet at any time." Squatting next to his brother's leg, he tried to look at the puncture wound. "We'd best get that cleaned up so I can see if it needs a stitch or two."

"It doesn't need stitches. I just need to get in the shower to wash the blood off and stick a bandage on it." Scott said, brushing off his brother's concern.

Standing up to his full height, Virgil glared down at his brother. "Stand up and drop those jeans so that I can see the damage, Scott Carpenter." All earlier joviality was gone in a minute and Scott knew he was in the presence of Virg the Surg.

"Virg, seriously it's fine and I'm not about to drop my pants in front of you." Scott remained seated, determined to keep his pants up until he got to his room and into the shower.

Virgil just stared at his brother with a look that demanded you did as he asked or else. Scott glared back for a moment and then gave in knowing Virgil could be really stubborn when it came to injuries.

Scott reluctantly lowered his jeans to his ankles, allowing Virgil to see the injury. Although there was a fair amount of blood, the cut itself was relatively minor. "I don't think you need stitches but it does need cleaned out."

"I told you that," Scott grumbled, pulling his jeans up.

It was at that point he saw the flash of a camera and looked up to see another of his brothers armed with a cell phone, taking photos. "This is almost as good as him declaring his love for that statue," replied Gordon.

Hearing his brother's comments, Virgil began to laugh until..."And Chuckles has made a return." Gordon then took off out of the room. Anger overtook rational thought in the seasoned pilot and he made a dash for the phone…Forgetting, of course, that his jeans were round his ankles. Virgil could only watch as Scott plummeted forward, his head cracking on the side of the desk as he did so.

Bellowing at the top of his lungs, Virgil dropped down next to his brother, "GORDON, GET BACK HERE. SCOTT'S DOWN."

"Ow, damnit, Virg, not so friggin loud," Scott muttered. "Ow. Ow. Ow. I'm gonna kill that little squidface."

Gordon skidded back into the room and stopped beside the fallen form of his oldest brother. "Dude, what you doing on the floor?" he asked, trying to keep things light as he could see Scott was awake and grumpy. "I'm not the one who tried to run with his pants round his ankles. Are you getting forgetful in your old age? And, dude, it's Squidy. Not Squidface."

"It's gonna be a six feet under, Squidface, in a minute," muttered Scott, as he tried to sit up.

"Whoa, Scotty, I need to check you out," Virgil ordered. He saw Gordon open his mouth, "Don't even think about saying anything, Fishface."

"Dude, it's Squidy. I reckon we're going to have to go over allowable marine life nicknames…Again."

Scott took advantage of their bickering to again sit up. Unfortunately for him, Virgil and Gordon both saw him.

"I said stay still."

"Down, boy." Gordon's impish grin grew at Scott's growl.

"Gordon, don't provoke him."

"Can't help it…too much sugar." Nevertheless, he moved back slightly allowing Virgil to check out the sizable lump now residing on his brother's head. "I wonder if John is losing his memory as fast as you two."

Two sets of eyes fell on the younger brother, "Too much sugar? John memory loss?" Everything clicked into place and Virgil chuckled, evilly. "Damnit. Did you get into John's stash again?" asked Virgil as he stood up to get a cold compress for Scott, he then turned back to his older brother. "If you so much as move a finger, so help me God, I will leave you here alone with Gordon until he crashes."

"Hand over the camera, Gords, and I may forget to tell John," Scott snapped, holding up his hand.

Grinning slyly, Gordon shook his head. "Virgil, he didn't just move a finger, he moved his whole hand and arm." Stepping just out of his oldest brother's reach, he added, "You're in deep stuff now."

Sighing at the hyperness of his younger brother, "Gordon, just go get me a wheelchair for Scott so I can get him up to the infirmary." Virgil grabbed what he needed and walked back over. "Maybe John could swap with both of you and I'd get some peace and quiet," he muttered.

"I am not sitting in a wheelchair," Scott snapped. "And I'm not going to the infirmary."

Virgil glared down at his brother, "You will do what I order you to do. I am the Team Medic and until you have that title, You. Will. Follow. My. Medical. Orders. Understand?"

"Forget Chuckles…Virg the Surg is in the house." Seeing the look on his older brother's face, Gordon held up his hands, "Sir, yes, Sir, I'm going for the wheelchair. Want some restraints too?" he called as he reached the door.

"No, he does not," Scott called back, wincing at the loudness of his own voice.

"So you're going to comply willingly?" questioned Virgil.

"If the restraints stay in the infirmary then fine," said Scott, finally.

"Just the wheelchair it is then, be right back," said Gordon and he jogged out of the room.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Virg, I just want to take a shower and get the blood off of me."

"Quick neuro check and I'll let you have that shower but not until I'm sure you aren't gonna pass out on me." Virgil held up his penlight and quickly flashed it into his brother's eyes. "Eyes are equal and responsive so that's good. Now follow my finger."

Scott muttered, "Why don't you follow my finger?"

"What was that? You want a tetanus booster? I can do that," Virgil retorted.

"No, no, I don't want a tetanus booster."

Smirking, Virgil shook his head, "Too bad, bro, you're getting one since you cut yourself on a sharp object in your office. Not too sterile of a location and we can't risk you getting lockjaw."

"It wasn't a cut, Virg. It was a puncture wound," Scott argued. He knew arguing was a lost cause but he had to try.

"Ain't that just fancy doctor speak for a cut?" questioned Gordon who sat in the wheelchair.

"Gordon, don't you have something better to do?" Virgil asked, prepping the tetanus booster for Scott.

"Nope, I reckon that I don't. Besides this is just too much fun," he replied, rolling the wheelchair around the room.

"Just let me kill him and then you can do whatever you want to me?" begged Scott as Gordon rolled just out of reach.

Virgil shook his head, "No can do, Scotty. Dad would not be happy with me if I let you take Fishface out."

"It's Squidy. Damn, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Gordon glared at his brothers but the effect was lost with the bouncing he was doing in the wheelchair.

"Gordon, go swim some laps and work off that sugar," Virgil ordered.

Gordon jumped up. "Now there's an idea. I wonder how many laps I could swim. I might even beat my personal best," he rambled as he disappeared out the room.

Virgil shook his head and made a mental note to check on Gordon once he was done with Scott. He didn't want to end up with another patient because Gordon swam himself into oblivion.

Seeing that his brother was focused on their brother, Scott hurriedly wiped his nose again.

"Tissues are on the table to your right, Scott," Virgil said, hiding a grin. Did his brother really think he would miss something so obvious?

"Can I please go take a shower? I'd really like to get the blood off my leg and change into something that doesn't have a hole in it."

"Technically, your jeans have three holes in them…two leg holes and of course the waist which is a larger hole," Virgil quipped.

Scott rolled his eyes at his younger brother. "And I thought Gordon was the joker in the family. Now can I go take a shower?"

Waving off his brother, Virgil reluctantly agreed, "Fine go take a shower. I'll even be nice and let you take it in your suite." Turning away from his brother, he picked something up and then faced him again. "Well, you can go as soon as I do a couple of more checks."

"You stay away from me with that thing," said Scott, backing away from his brother.

"I just need to check your chest. If you don't cooperate there are other ways to do it," replied Virgil an evil glint in his eye.

Scott knowing full well what the other alternatives might be and desperately wanting a shower. He gave in and undid the buttons on his shirt. He stopped then shrugged the whole thing off. He was having a shower next so seemed pointless keeping it on.

Virgil quickly warmed up the bell of the stethoscope and quickly listened to his brother's lungs. "Sounds clear. You probably just have a case of the sniffles but I am going to monitor you and if it gets worse, you're on restrictions.

Scott stood up and was secretly glad the room didn't spin around as he did so. He walked to the door only to find Virgil followed him. "Virg, I'm capable of showering alone."

"I have no intention of helping you with that but you could still have concussion so I'm not going far," he replied. "You've got ten minutes in there, Scott. If you're not out by then, I will come in whether you're done and dressed or not," replied Virgil, his face showing Scott he meant every single word.

"That's fine, I just want to wash the blood off," he said as he wandered into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, Scott undressed as he waited for the water to warm up. He took a moment to study the cut on his leg. Although it was throbbing pretty badly, not that he would admit that of course, it didn't look as bad as he thought.

He stepped in and quickly washed himself clean, watching the rivulets of blood run down his leg. Then he leant back allowing the water to run over him and relished in the heat it was generating. Suddenly and without warning the heat changed, it became ice cold. Scott yelped in a manner that could only be described as a girly shriek and he scrambled out.

The door swung open as Virgil barged in. Intent to find out why his brother had shrieked. He grabbed the towel and tossed it to Scott before he saw more than he would ever want to see. "Dude, what the hell was that?"

Shivering, Scott, stammered, "C-c-cold w-water."

"Scotty, there are hot and cold water controls," Virgil explained. "You can control the temperature of the water that way."

"T-t-tried th-that."

Virgil stuck his hand under the water then pulled it rapidly back out as the cold water hit him, "Damn that's freezing. You okay?" he asked, noticing his brother was shivering. He grabbed another towel from the linen closet and handed it to his brother.

Suddenly, a clicking noise could be heard from the speakers the klaxon was hooked to. Maniacal laughter reverberated throughout the villa.

"This time I'm going to kill him," growled Virgil. The last thing Scott needed right now was an ice shower.

"Nuh uh, Virg. Squidface is mine."

"Bloody hell, you idiots, it's Squidy."

"We've got to find a better way of keeping him from sugar," Virgil muttered.

"How about a stint in space? Give John a break and us. Well, as long as John brings his space stash home with him of course," suggested Scott as he pushed Virgil back out of the bathroom. He needed to get into some clothes and quickly. As soon as the door closed he sneezed.

"I heard that, you know?" called Virgil from the other side of the door.

"I know. It's not exactly something I can hide." He slipped his watch back on just before he left his ensuite to join Virgil in the bedroom.

Grinning evil, Scott picked up his watch, "Johnny, you there?"

"Where the hell else would I be?"

"How big was your stash of chocolate?" Virgil grinned at Scott's question, knowing that Johnny would definitely seek revenge on the prankster.

"Why? I was getting low since I haven't been to England and Penny hasn't been to the island," John answered. All the pieces fell into place…"Which one of the Terrible Two have been in my room and into my stash?"

"Oh, I'm sure if you play back some video from the infirmary and audio from the villa, you'll figure it out," Virgil chuckled. He and Scott looked at one another and laughed at the sudden explosion of threats coming from Scott's watch. "Fishface is a dead man."

All three of the brothers heard the, "Oh shit" that sounded loud and clear over the villa speakers. Scott and Virgil could hear the sudden footsteps moving rapidly along the hallway.

"Wonder where he is going?" Virgil mused, still grinning.

"If he's got any sense to call Penny and replace my chocolate before I come back down." John disconnected the call and monitored any transmissions from the island to Penny's estate.

"Johnny's got things in hand now," Scott stated, grinning. His grin turned to a frown as he noticed Virgil pointing to the hallway. "What? No way, Virg. I don't need any further checks." Virgil merely crossed his arms and Scott sighed, "Fine." Sometimes there just was no way to escape Virg the Surg.


End file.
